


Best Friend's Brother. (Not what you think.)

by SecretSiren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSiren/pseuds/SecretSiren
Summary: Honestly I got the song Best Friend's Brother from Victorious stuck in my head all day, and I was inspired. But it's not what you think.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing,.

Preface: Wells Jaha and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. That is not to say that we haven’t had our ups and downs. When his mom died I was there for him. When my dad died I maybe took it out on him. But our families have a long tangled history. Which bring us to now. After forgiving Wells, Facing my real problems may have stressed me out too much. I fell in love with a guy who ended up with a secret girlfriend, who ended up becoming another best friend. Then I started seeing this girl Lexa, turns out we wanted “different things.” All that plus Finn still following me around swearing he love me, I decided I needed to go to a center for depression in TonDC a continent away from my family and friends. I completed my senior year away from loved ones but with minimal stress. Now here I am in Polis, moving into an apartment with Wells, starting my freshman year at Polis University. My mom is in Arkadia four hours away. She wanted me to come home but I need normalcy. Which means away from her hovering. Thankfully, Wells offered me the spare room in his apartment. 

 

Chapter One

“Attention passengers of Flight 100, we are preparing to make our descent on the Polis airport landing strip, please be sure your overhead bins are closed and secure. The captain has turned on the seat belt light. Once we have landed you may unbuckle your seat belts and begin exiting the plane. Thank you for flying Ark Airlines.”

Landing was my least favorite part about flying. I loved being in the sky, but coming down was the scary part. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In and out, in and out. Once the seatbelt light was off, I bolted, emptied my carry on from the bin and headed straight for the door. As soon as I made it past the gate there was Wells. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. The goon was standing there grinning with a sign that said “Future Dr. Clarke Griffin Surgeon and artist extraordinaire.”  
Laughing I ran to him and he scooped me up in a hug.  
“Welcome home Griffin.” 

“Glad to be home Jaha”

“ How was the flight, more over the landing? You think you can eat.”

We started to head to the baggage claim, I didn’t have much but they wouldn’t let me have more than one carry on.  
“Awful, I hate landing. I’m always afraid the plane will speed up when it’s supposed to slow down and the while this will crash land. Eat? Maybe not yet. But coffee sounds heavenly. They don’t have proper coffee in TonDC just tea and cakes.”

“Still a caffeine addict Griffin? Why am I not surprised?”

Laughing and shaking his head, he grabbed my bag off the belt and bumped my shoulder. We got in his car and headed to Niylah’s. Niylah’s was the local coffee chain in our home town, and a major staple at most college campus’. 

“So how are you really doing Griffin?”  
Straight to the point, of course Wells worried, he might as well have been my brother. Although I’m secretly convinced my mother has convinced his dad to get him to keep an eye on me and report back. 4 hours away and she still figures out how to hover. 

“Honestly, it was good to get away from everything Wells. To be somewhere no one knew me or who my prestigious family is. I didn’t have to try and be perfect Clarke Griffin daughter of Abigail Head of Medical staff and Jake Griffin Mechanical engineer for NASA.”

“I’m sorry there was so much pressure. Seriously.”

“It’s fine, I just want to get back to normal see my friends. How is Raven by the way?”

“Raven is great! We just celebrated our 8 month anniversary.”

“Who would have thought? My two best friends were practically soul mates. So tell me, what’s the apartment like?”

“Big… Lots of space…”

Before I could question further about his weird answers we pull up to a curb and I’m being yanked out of his car and being crushed. By the time I realize what’s going on, I’m being released and face to face with one Raven Reyes. Despite the “Finn Fiasco” as we so lovingly call it. She’s one of the best people I know. She’s the most skilled mechanic in the northern hemisphere, and the smartest person I know.  
“Alright Jaha, you’ve had her long enough. She’s mine now.” 

“I’ve only just picked her up, how are you gonna steal her like that.”

“She’s been gone for a whole year love, We didn’t have our senior Prom or 18th birthday extravaganzas! There’s a whole lot of life to catch up on. Besides she’s living with you so you’ll have enough of her. So what do you say babe? Mall?”

“Yes absolutely.” I reply. Of course Raven would be the only one not to use kid gloves. Wells although reluctant to leave me alone, lets me leave with Raven.  
I realize how much I missed her as she chatters on catching me up on everything that’s been going on. The new friends and the old ones that are still around. 

“...wrapped up in maya-“

“Who’s Maya again?”

“She’s Jasper’s girlfriend, the reason he stayed in Arkadia and is going to Ark U. ANYWAY before I was interrupted. Monty was pretty broken up about it. But you remember Harper McIntyre?”

“Sweet little Harper helped the librarian during her free period?”

“The very same, her and Monty are a thing. It’s still new but they seem serious. Murphy is still kicking around. I’ve forgiven him for the car crash and my spine, but he’s still an ass. He met a girl too. Emori. She’s a smartass, but she keeps Murphy in line so I can’t complain too much.”

“How are you doing? I wanted to come home and visit you in the hospital, but one you check in you can’t checkout until your program is over.”

“Nah, It’s cool. If your mom didn’t do the surgery when she did, I would’ve had to lose a leg. So it sucks, but I’m dealing with it. Plus Wells visited me every day, said you’d kill him otherwise.”

“True. So I’m assuming that’s how it all began?”

“Yes….”

“Spill Reyes.”

“So you remember Bellamy Blake?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, what does he have to do with this?”

“Well, while you had Lexa right after the Finn Fiasco. I wanted to perk up, Finn kept following you around and swearing that he cared about me.”

“And then I left in June for TonDC because everything is awful.”

“Okay we’re talking about me. Anyway after you left. Bellamy came home from college. He was at one of Murphy’s partys, pre-car crash. And well we hooked up. It didn’t mean anything, anyway we got dressed and rejoined the party. Then Finn tried to approach me and Wells stepped in. All macho like. ‘I think you’ve done enough damage, don’t you think.’ Which led to me begging Murphy to take me home and boom car crash. I wake up in the hospital. After surgery to Wells asleep in a chair. He visited every day. Like literally every day. He even came to physical therapy. There were some… ahem.. compromising stretches that he helped with, he was too much of a gentleman to make a move, so I kissed him, and you know the rest.”

“First Ew. Second Ew. Third Finn is a douche. Fourth Awh and kinda ew.”  
Raven and I just kinda stare at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. I’m laughing so hard tears start welling up. I needed this. I needed my friends. We hang out at the mall a little longer browsing and such. Catching up and meager things classes that start next week. After a couple hours she drops me off at Wells’ apartment. Well our apartment. With a Kiss and a “Good Luck Griffin.” She pulls away. Which honestly feel ominous. But it’s probably nothing. Wells meets me in the elevator like some kid. 

By the time we reach our floor I’m beyond pissed  
“Bellamy Freaking Blake? You’ve got to be kidding me?!”

“Look I was going to tell you, but you ran off with Raven before I could ease you into it.”

“Sure, that doesn’t change the fact that Bellamy Blake Mr. what’s wrong with a little chaos is our new room mate.”

“Look I didn’t want to upset you, okay. I’m sorry.”

“Upset me, I’m not a child Wells, I wish you’d stop treating me like one. I’m more upset because Bellamy of all people? Really?”

“ Look long story short, when I started soccer practice this year with the Polis Polar Bears, Bellamy helped me fit in with the team and has had my back. Kind of hard to fit in when your dad is the mayor of the town your rival school calls home.”

“Its fine, I get it. I just wish you would’ve told me this when I agreed to stay with you. I could have stayed with Raven in the dorms.”

“And miss out living with your best friend. Let me make it up to you and show you, your room. Furnished and everything.”

“I suppose seeing my hiding spot would be nice.”

As mad as I was at Wells, he did an awesome job with my room. The décor wasn’t terrible. He even had a Jon Snow and Sansa Stark poster on the wall. Plus a private bathroom isn’t too shabby. Wells left to let me unpack and shower. It has been a long day. After emerging from the shower, I can smell the pizza on the other side of the door. As soon as I’m decent I’m in the kitchen swiping a slice off Wells plate. He’s got my favorite show Reign cued up on Netflix. He definitely knows how to kiss up. No wonder Raven and him get along so well.

“So when do you want to rejoin society?”

“Honestly my first class is Tuesday next week, I figured I could readjust this week and weekend until then.”

“Well I kind of have my first real soccer game Friday night. Coach is letting me start. Me a Freshman on Varsity and starting in the first game.”

“I suppose I can’t miss the first game..”

“Great! You can stop by and make your grand entrance back.”

“Sure.” I yawn.

“Jesus it must be like the middle of the night in TonDC, go get some rest. I’ll clean this up.”  
As soon as my head hits the pillow I’m out. Images are flashing in my head my mom, Wells, Raven all the friends that I’ve missed. I realize I’m running past all of them. Then I’m in a jungle running through ruins of buildings. I jolt awake and I’m sweating. I try getting my breathing under control. Then I realize someone is in my bed. I scream and the body jolts and rolls off the bed.

“What’s going on?!” Wells, runs in from the commotion. 

“There was a stranger in my bed, now he’s on my floor.”

“Actually there’s a strange girl in MY bed. Not that I would complain.” The asshole has the nerve to smirk.

“Bellamy are you drunk?” Wells pieces together. “ I told you Clarke was coming to live with us and fill the third room.” 

“Oh my bad Welly, I forgot. Grounders was pumping tonight this bachelorette part came in and insisted I take shots with them too.” Wells just rolls his eyes at him with fondness. While I’m still fuming.

“SO YOU’RE Clarke Griffin right? Didn’t recognize you without your clothes on.” The ass winks this time. I grab the blanket to cover myself indignantly. Wells thankfully speaks up and shoos him out of my room grabbing the clothes he apparently stripped with them.

This is going to be a shit show. I just know it...


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna mix up a lot of character chronoglical entrances. I like to avoid character deaths of essential people. But for story purposes there will be mention of one character death, But we're a little ways off from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two are short ones. The were almost one long chapter but they felt like a giant run on sentence, but like story form.

Chapter 2

So far there has been minimal Bellamy interaction. I’ve been out getting books for classes or hanging out in Raven’s dorm during the day and at night he’s either been at soccer practice, bartending at grounders or going out with one of the girls from his harem. Besides instigating some chaos. Bellamy is also as promiscuous as they come. As long as it doesn’t affect me and my space I’ll deal. I feel sorry for some of them, but then again they knew what was happening. I will have to deal with him at the soccer game tonight though. It’s fine, Raven will be there, I’ll be there to support Wells that’s all that matters.   
Raven picked me up in her Range Rover which she “tricked” out. Which really means she gutted the electrical system, bypassed some of the computers built in limits and basically made it look like the inside of a rocket ship. 

“I’m so excited to see Wells start. He deserves it. I suppose all that practice was worth missing out on my Netflix and chill game.”

“Ew Raven, seriously? Wells might not be my actual brother, but he’s close to it. I don’t want or need to know about his romantic relations.”

“Wasn’t he your first kiss?” She waggles her eyebrows at me like she knows some huge secret.

“Yeah in like the second grade, I wanted to know if the boys have cooties myth was true or not. It was like kissing my hand.”

“He’s definitely surpassed hand experience.”

“Raven!”

Before I could say anything further we arrived at the stadium. Monty and Harper were there, which was a weird thought. I’m still getting used too. Honestly I swore up and down that Junior year Monty had the hots for Senior Nathan Miller, He tutored him in computer science so he could keep his ROTC scholarship. Murphy was there too. He was with a girl, who had a tattoo on the side of her face, who I could only assume was this girl keeping him "tame" as Raven put it.

“Griffin back from the looney bin?” Murphy would always be an ass.

“Eat a dick murphy.” Raven snaps.

“I think that would make our nights a little awkward.” The girl with the tattoo said. “Emori” She nods. Murphy backs off though. Because he’s in front of his girlfriend or because he still feels responsible for what happened to Raven is for anyone to say. Suddenly the speakers crackle to life.

“WELCOME TO THE FIRST POLAR BEAR GAME OF THE SEASON, AGAINST THE AZGEDAN WARRIORS!!! First on the field are the warriors, followed by Senior Captain Roan Snow is looking strong this season. Next on the field your very own POLIS POLAR BEARS!! Serving as captain this year is Junior Bellamy Blake! Blake is the first Non Senior Captain in over 10 years for our Bears!” Bellamy looks so smug as the announcer presents his stats his team mates are slapping his shoulders.

I’m paying as much attention as I possibly can. But I’ve never really understood how this game works. Mostly I cheer when our team has the ball and I scream at the top of my lungs when Wells has the ball. Raven seems to know what’s going on. Monty and Harper seem like me and just going with the flow of the crowd. Murphy and tattoo face girl have disappeared. By the last 5 minutes of the game it was a tie. 19-19 and the bears had the ball. Bellamy was maneuvering the ball around the warriors across the field. Passing back and forth with a guy whose jersey had MILLER across the shoulders.   
The Miller guy passed it back but then there was Roan. Bellamy was three strides from Roan and the goal was 15 feet away with Miller to his right, it was an intense moment. But Bellamy stepped around the ball and kicked left, for a moment time stopped. Then the crowd took a collective gasp, because when no one was paying attention not even the goalie, there was Wells, preparing to kick the ball straight in unguarded.   
“GOOOOAAAALLLLLL!!! The Polar Bears win!!!!”

Raven and I turned, high on the crowd’s energy and our first win, and hugged each other. It was a proud moment. The crowd started rushing the field. I was about to when I remembered Raven’s leg. She can get around fine, but speed wasn’t her strong suit. With an imaginable force, I restrained myself, not wanting to abandon Raven. I waited to see what she was going to do.

With a huff she grunted. “Griffin get your butt down there and congratulate our guy.”

“It’s fine we’ll see him when we see him.” I argued as disinterested as I could muster.

“Go. I’ll catch up. Seriously go, scare off any soccer sluts trying to seduce the poor guy.” She practically shoved me off the bleachers towards the field. With nothing else holding me back I took off in a sprint. When I finally found Wells in the crowd, his face was split ear to ear. I jumped into his arms.

“That was amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks!! A freshman making the winning goal. That was so great of Bellamy.”

“What he had no choice and you sneaking up like that was fantastic. Had nothing to do with the asshole.”

“Clarke c’mon have you never seen Bell play? He could have scored in his sleep.”

“Wells, my brother that was fantastic.” Speak of the asshole and he will come. 

“See you’re amazing.” I tried my best not to even glance in his direction but he won’t be ignored so easily.

“What about me princess?” 

“You didn’t score the game winning goal Blake.” Before I could answer, Raven snarked as she finally made her way to Wells, she slid under his arm kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Yeah but I helped Reyes.” There was almost a fondness or familiarity in his tone. Not the usual edge when he spoke to me. I guess that’s what happens when you’ve seen someone naked and they’ve seen you. 

Just then a leggy brunette made her way up to their little semi-circle. She was all confidence and you could tell she was fit by just looking at her. She had her eyes on Wells, like no one else existed.  
“Does the winner of the first game have plans tonight?” she said in the most sultry voice Clarke’s ever heard.

“He’s spoken for soccer sl-“ Raven was suddenly cut off, by Bellamy.

“He may have won the game, but the captain made the call.” Bellamy answered the girl with equal seduction in his voice.

“Enchanted… Echo” The girl extended her hand as she dropped her name. Bellamy grabbed it and placed a rather indecent kiss on her wrist. Everyone was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Get a room.” I grumped. The focus had been on Bellamy long enough.

“Your place or mine?” The girl. Echo said.

“Yours, unless you want this audience.” Bellamy retorted, Echo grabbed his shirt turned and left with Bellamy in tow. 

As it turns out that Miller guy was throwing a party. A party in which my two best friends basically bribed me into attending. Once arriving Raven, puts a drink in my hand. I tell myself, just one drink to loosen up. But two hours and four drinks later. I find myself in the crowd dancing to the heavy beat. The lights are dimmer here in the living room and I just let go. I let my nervousness go. I let my insecurities go. And just have fun. I’m swaying my hips when I feel something solid come up behind me, two heavy hands land on my hips with thumbs grazing the skin where my shirt rode up. I turn my head just enough to see Bellamy eyes dark, but smiling.

“I thought you had a date?” I shout. The music drowning out anything less.

“It didn’t work out.” He speaks lower than I did, right into my ear. So close I feel the hairs on my neck stir. 

The music slows, I’m out of breath. I need a drink. I leave Bellamy on the make shift dance floor to find water. But all I find is more booze and soda. My mind in haze, I convince myself that the ice melting in my drink will dilute it. So chug two more drinks in quick succession…


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to make Abby an antagonist, I don't like hating her unless it makes sense to the story, and for this one it would not make sense for her to be hate worthy. Just a mild annoyance.

Chapter Three

The next morning, I’ve got the worst headache of my life. Trying to remember the rest of the night proves a little difficult with the blood rushing in my ears. Coffee, Coffee will make this easier. I make my way out to the kitchen and thankfully, someone has already started a pot. I can’t help wondering how I even got home last night. I remember a drink, then another drink and then another. Dancing with a sexy strange…. Bellamy. Oh my gosh. Then another drink and another. Then nothing. Blank. I feel the panic, I start looking for the advil, trying my best not to slam the cabinet doors. I open a smaller cabinet and find a bunch of prescriptions with Wells name on them before I can explore further Bellamy interrupts.

“Can I help you find something?” He practically grouches. I jump not expecting such a loud noise and bump my head on the shelf.

“Jesus Bellamy you can’t sneak up on a girl like that, and you don’t have to yell.” He wants to grouch so can I.

“I wasn’t yelling. You must have had a lot to drink last night. Advil is above the sink.” He pulls the bottle down and drops two in his hand and two in mine. He’s filling up a glass of water. When the heavens open up and the coffee machine signals its completion

“As matter of fact, It’s been awhile and I’m having some trouble remembering the end of the night.” I pop the advil and drink a huge swig of coffee. Relishing the caffeine and the burn hitting my stomach.

“Really so you don’t remember our wild night?” He looks so serious and earnest. I wouldn’t in my right mind. But I wasn’t in my right mind. My internal debate must have been longer than I thought, Because then says my name. Not princess or whatever other nickname he could come up with. The way he says Clarke, Its too much.

“I’m sorry our what..?” Is all I mange to say. I think I would remember, but is it really possible. I woke up in my own bed, alone. 

“Are you joking right now Bellamy? Don’t mess around with this sort of thing.” He holds my gaze for a minute longer, his face is reddening. I almost expect him to confirm his story. Then something in him breaks and he’s holding his gut and laughing. He’s actually laughing.

“I knew it wasn’t possible. Damn it, Is everything a fucking joke to you. You’re an immature, arrogant asshole. I can’t believe you almost had me fooled.” I yell. Bellamy continues to laugh at my expense.

“Did I miss something?” Wells comes in the front door like he was out with a bag of bagels and other baked goods.

“Yeah YOU’RE friend is being a jackass.” I quip. Since Bellamy is still trying to pull it together.

“Not like you’re any better princess.” He retorts.

“Jesus! I can’t leave you alone for a ten minute bagel run.” Wells doesn’t deserve the headache, but it’s hard to be the bigger person when it comes to Bellamy.

“Bellamy, ease up. Seriously, it’s not cool.” Bellamy just shrugs and heads to his room, before he goes in his door, he turns winks and blows a kiss that Wells just barely misses. I roll my eyes in disgust when Wells pulls my attention back.  
“and you Clarke, you can’t let him get to you. He only behave this way because you react so easily.” 

“What do you want me to do? Just ignore him? That’s like ignoring a big yellow bus driving straight at me.”

“Look he’s like an animal, he’ll move on to something else when he gets bored.” I’m mulling this over when I finally take Wells in. He’s got the little worry line in the center of his forehead that I’ve only every seen when he’s trying to impress an adult in his life, his dad, his teachers, his coaches. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, knowing he’ll try to drag out telling me otherwise.

“I got a voicemail last night. I didn’t hear until this morning.” 

“And…?” I say around the bagel that I’ve begun to eat.

“Our parents are coming.” That really gets my attention. I spit out the bits of bagel.

“When? Why? Wells?” I ask in quick succession. 

“Today. The voicemail said that my father, your mother and a friend of theirs was leaving at 8 am this morning and driving straight through.” I glance at the time on the stove it’s red 11:15am stares back at me. 

“Wells! That means they’ll be here in forty five minutes. How long are they staying?”

“They’re just making a day trip. They have another town hall meeting Monday that they have to prepare for on Sunday.” With this in mind I down another coffee and head to my room to make myself look presentable.   
By the time I’m done, I’ve picked out a respectable outfit that I’m comfortable in. When I emerge into the living room I’m the only one there. Wells is probably still getting ready. I feel the nervous energy buzzing under my skin. I start to pace the living room it’s 11:55. I’ll be face to face with my mom for the first time since TonDC, any minute.  
As if on cue, my thoughts are interrupted by the devil himself. “Why are you all dressed up?”

“Again with the sneaking up on me.” 

“Again with being too distracted to notice your surroundings.” He mimics. “But really, what’s with the outfit?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, Mine and Wells’ parents will be here any minute for a visit.” I reply.

“No shit. Why?”

“You’re looking at her. My mom wants to make sure that her daughter is happy and healthy. And Thelonious might as well have been a second parent. Or at least an uncle.”

“Is there a reason to worry?” His voice is tinged with curiosity or concern. I don’t really care. It’s none of his business.

“It’s complicated.” Is really the only answer I can come up with.

“I just got a text they’re in the parking garage. You ready?” Wells says as he comes in.

“If I say no does that mean this isn’t happening?” I ask hopefully.

“I wish. But no, sadly.” Wells chuckles at my attempt. There’s a knock on the door, that sounds like a death toll.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom. We may not have the best relationship or see eye to eye. But she’s the only family I got. Aside from Wells and Thelonious. And the friend that has tagged along. Would most likely be Marcus Kane, the Practice Manager of the hospital my mom works at. He doesn’t know much about medicine but he knows business. But with my mom as chief of medical staff he has nothing to worry about. They run the hospital like a well-oiled machine. He’s had the hots for mom since he met her. Not that she noticed until a year after dad’s accident.  
Wells answers the door and there they are. Despite being on the road for four hours all three of them looks polished as ever.  
“Oh Clarke you look lovely honey. You remember Marcus Kane right dear?” 

“Thanks Mom, How are Mr. Kane?” I respond politely, like she expects.

“Hey there Clarke, and it’s Marcus or just Kane if you prefer. No need for Mister.” He seems genuine. He’s a nice guy, Mom could do a lot worse. 

“Clarke, you look good,” Thelonious pulls me in for a hug.

“I’ve made lunch reservations downtown, I figured you’d all be hungry.” Wells interrupts.

“That would be lovely,” My mom replies smoothly.

Lunch goes off without a hitch, unless you count Thelonious and my mom fighting over the bill. In the end Kane pays to end their squabble. On the ride back to our apartment Dr. Griffin comes out.   
“So Clarke, are you readjusting well?” Her tone is heavy with implications.

“It’s been pretty great, thanks to Wells. Did you know he made the winning kick at the first game yesterday? It was fantastic!” I try to divert her attention. Wells sensing my diversion tries to help.  
“Yeah, the first freshman to start in the first game.”

“My boy, already making a splash.” Thelonious, the ever proud father. But my mother won’t be deterred.

“This is the first I’m seeing you since TonDC, and I worry Clarke.” The hovering begins.

“I said, I’m doing fine mom, really.” In my most assuring voice.

“She’s been doing great Abby, truly. She’s been with me or Raven every day the last week. We’ve been taking care of each other.” She can't accept that, she knows Wells is responsible but she is my mother. 

"I Just think Ark would be a better place for you. Not forever just for now. Until you're yourself again." She tries.

"Look mom, I just want to get back to normal. Normal isn't at home with you checking up on me 24/7, it's here with Wells, with my friends, hell even Bellamy is more normal than coming home like some invalid." I finish with a rush. She presses her lip into a hard line. We're at an impass she knows I won't budge from. Just like that the rest of the visit is tense. We get back the apartment, Bellamy has actually cleaned up the place some.

"Abby, Thelonius, Kane! So good to see you again!" Bellamy says all familiarity. He shakes hands with Kane and Thelonious. What surprises me most is the hug my own underaffectate more bestows on him. Like he was her child and not me, It just keeps getting weirder. Or atleast just to me, Bellamy has coffee and tea ready. They all sit in the living room like this is a regualr occurance, I'm left standing there dumbfounded. Wells seems unaffected like this has happened before. Bellamy chats with my mom like a long lost friend and honeslty it's a little disconcerting. But he seems to have diffused my mom from her earlier mood.

When the time comes we all say goodbye, they're out the door and on the road and I finally can breathe easy again.


End file.
